The present invention relates to a device for inserting into and removing from a suspended frame of parts to be galvanized.
Devices for inserting parts, particularly printed circuit boards, to be galvanized on a galvanizing bath into a suspended frame and removing those parts from the suspended frame have been known. The frame receiving parts being galvanized is usually suspending in the galvanization bath and the parts are connected to the frame in a suspended position. Such devices of the type under discussion include pneumatically-operated suction cups which apply a force to the parts to be galvanized to move the same. Forces exerted by such suction cups are however limited. Therefore, the field of application of such devices has been also limited. Such devices have been able to move only relatively small neat-shaped parts. Specific difficulties have occurred when the suspended frame had metallic masses deposited and "glued" thereon during the galvanization process, which masses require a sufficient pulling force to remove them from the suspended frame.